Before it all went wrong
by Michon93
Summary: Mitchie tries to figure out why Mikayla had left. I know the summary sucks so I suggest that you read the story to find out what happens next. Read and review!


Before it all went wrong

Mitchie couldn't figure out why everything fell to pieces. She tried time after countless time to figure it all out but nothing made any sense. She couldn't figure out why Mikayla had walked away from their friendship of ten years. Was it something she said or didn't say? What went wrong? It confused Mitchie greatly and it caused her nothing but pain and heartache. Her older sister Dallas told her that Mikayla would come back someday soon but it didn't help the pain. Mitchie was always in her room and she wouldn't leave except when she had to go to the bathroom and to eat and that was it. She wouldn't even play her guitar or her keyboard. All that could be heard was sad music and crying. It saddened everyone who cares about Mitchie. Miley, Taylor and Marissa tried their best to cheer Mitchie up. But nothing could mend their friends saddened heart.

Every night, Mitchie would sit at her window and look up at the stars and she would always play _"Before The Worst"_ by The Script. It eased the pain and she'd think of Mikayla and all of the memories they had shared. Mitchie remembered the day she told Mikayla she cared about her. The memory appeared clearly in her mind as the song played on. And like every night, the tears would fall from Mitchie's soft brown eyes.

"_**We were sitting with our backs against the world**_

_**Saying things that would never hurt.**_

_**Who would've thought it would end up like this?**_

_**Where everything we talked about is gone**_

_**And the only chance we have of moving on".**_

"_**Is trying to take it back**_

_**Before it all went wrong."**_

"_**Before the worst, before we mend**_

_**Before our hearts decide**_

_**It's time to love again**_

_**Before too late, before too long**_

_**Let's try to take it back**_

_**Before it all went wrong."**_

"_Kayla?" Mikayla raised her head from Mitchie's lap and she looked up at her best friend with concern. "Yeah what's up Mitchie?" Mitchie noticed the concern in Mikayla's eyes. "You know I care about right?" That caused Mikayla to get worried. "Yeah I know that Mitchie. Why what's wrong?" Mitchie just took Mikayla's in hers and brought it to lips and she kissed it softly. "Nothing's wrong Mikayla. I just wanted you to know that I cared about you that's all. And I will always care about you no matter what we go through I promise."_

"_**There was a time that we'd stay up all night**_

_**Best friends till the daylight**_

_**Took the joys alongside the pain**_

_**With not too much to lose, but so much to gain**_

_**Are you hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,**_

_**Set you a drift on memory bliss**_

_**It was Grafton Street on a rainy night**_

_**I was down on one knee and you were mine for life".**_

_From that day on Mitchie and Mikayla became even closer than before. And nothing, and I mean nothing could ever tear their friendship apart. The two of them would spend every waking moment together, they were never apart not for even five minutes. Their moms thought it was so cute to see the two of them getting along so well. But there was something else that was between the young stars, something that only their families and friends could see. And that was love. But Mitchie and Mikayla would have to realize it for themselves. But Mitchie's older sister Dallas tried to intervene numerous of times despite the fact that her mom told her not to. Then again Dallas was always the hell raiser of the family. She's hasn't meddled that much. Dallas has just encouraged Mitchie to do sweet things for Mikayla which worked. And in return Mikayla did sweet things for Mitchie. But neither of them went any further than friends._

"_**We were thinking we would never be apart**_

_**With your name tattooed across my heart**_

_**Who would've thought it would end up like this?**_

_**Where everything we talked about is gone**_

_**And the only chance we have of moving on".**_

"_**Is trying to take it back**_

_**Before it all went wrong".**_

_But on one fateful night, while Mitchie and Mikayla were in her room, watching TV and relaxing in each others arms. Mitchie decided that it was time to tell Mikayla that she loved her. But could she really do this? What would Mikayla think? Would she hate Mitchie and never speak to her again? Is this really worth throwing away the best friendship of her life? These were the questions that bothered Mitchie the most. But little did Mitchie know, Mikayla wanted to tell her the same thing. And the same questions ran through the Latina's mind. Both girls wanted to tell the other how they felt but truth be told, they were scared to death. Dallas walked in and she saw her sister and her best friend sitting together like they always were. She smiled widely at them. "Hey Dall, what's up?" Mitchie asked when she noticed that her older sister came into her bedroom. Dallas smiled widely. "Nothing. I just came to see what the two of you were up to that's all." Mitchie and Mikayla just looked at Dallas but said nothing. "O-kay then Dall, whatever you say. Can you please get out of my room?" Mitchie practically begged her older sister. Dallas gave Mitchie a look but then she got the hint and left the room, leaving the two friends alone again._

_Mikayla leaned back against Mitchie and Mitchie's arms wrapped around Mikayla's waist. Mitchie knew that it made Mikayla feel safe and secured. Mikayla sighed softly. "What was with the sigh Mickey?" Mitchie asked and Mikayla looked up at her while she smiled widely. "It was a happy sigh Mitch. I love it when you have your arms around me. And I love you." Mitchie's mouth dropped and she didn't know why. Mikayla turned around to face Mitchie and she noticed the look on her best friend's face. "You okay Mitchie? You look shocked." Mitchie shook her head then smiled at Mikayla. "Yeah I'm fine Mick. I love you too." Mitchie leaned forward and she kissed Mikayla softly. Mikayla went to cloud nine right away. She kissed Mitchie back. Just as Mitchie deepened the kiss a little more, it caused Mikayla to jerk back. Mitchie saw the look on Mikayla's face. "I'm sorry Mitchie, I just can't do this. I have to go. Goodbye." And that was that, she never came back and Mitchie didn't do anything to get her back._

"_**If the clouds don't clear**_

_**Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it**_

_**Heaven's gate is so near**_

_**Come walk with me through**_

_**Just like we use to, just like we use to".**_

"_**Let's take it all back**_

_**Before it all went wrong".**_

_**"Before the worst, before we mend**_

_**Before our hearts decide**_

_**It's time to love again**_

_**Before too late, before too long**_

_**Let's try to take it back**_

_**Before it all went wrong".**_

Mitchie know knew what had went wrong. She would never see Mikayla again.


End file.
